


The People We Leave Behind

by A_Girl_Has_No_Name



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Girl_Has_No_Name/pseuds/A_Girl_Has_No_Name
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! CAPTAIN MARVEL, INFINITY WAR, ENDGAMEThis starts from the post credit scene of Captain Marvel and goes a little through the facts of Endgame and after. It focuses on Carol and how she reacts after finding out what happened and visiting Maria and Monica. I loved Endgame but I wanted scenes with them, even a reference.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. Not native English speaker. All mistakes are mine.

When the pager had went off, Carol flew like there was no tomorrow. She knew something was terribly wrong, people had disappeared in every planet she visited but no one could explain it. 

As she approached Earth and the Avengers building she remembered hearing about them, how they had become known to a handful of planets as 'The humans that stopped the Chitauri and Loki!'. The couple of times that she had visited Earth during her travels she always made fun of Fury for picking the name after her but she didn't really have the time to meet them, they were other people that depended on her and her help.

Of course she read about them in case they ever had to cooperate and memorised their identities and abilities.

She pinpointed the exact location the signal was coming from and she tried to be quiet in case it was a trap. She saw a woman she immediately recognised as Black Widow, Captain America and War Machine but still no Fury.

_________________________________________________

Anger. That was the main emotion she could feel after the trio explained to her what happened on Earth and from what it looked like to the whole universe. 

"Do you know where Thanos is?" she asked, barely keeping her frustration in check.

Captain America had taken the mantle of talking "No. He used the stones to open a portal, we searched Earth and the nearby planet planets but there is no sign of him."

She started pacing. She would kill him for what he did.

"So we got nothing to go on, no clues, and the only ones left are you."

Black Widow intervened. "Not necessarily. Last time we heard from Tony, he was trapped in a spaceship and we think we wasn't alone. We haven't heard from him since but that doesn't mean he is dead."

There was a 50/50 chance of him being alive but finding him would be very difficult.

Suddenly Carol started walking towards the exit. She had somewhere she needed to be.

This time it was Rhodey who talked.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I got some people I need to check."

"Don't you think we should come up with a plan. Find Tony, find Thanos and the stones and undo what he's done?"

"We have no trails, no clues, no idea where they might be and the universe covers a lot of ground. I can't go around knocking doors and asking if anyone has seen them, but I do have people I need to see."

She wasn't wrong, Rhodey understood that. Between the fights and the losses everyone was a bit jumpy.

"I'll be back soon."

_________________________________________________

There was anger when they told her Fury was one of many to disappear, but thinking of Maria and Monica had brought up so much more. She had remembered most things during the years that had gone by and during her visits on Earth she always made sure to stay with them for at least a night or two. Last time she heard Maria was an engineer and Monica had grown up to become a lieutenant in the New Orleans harbor patrol. She couldn't stand to lose her family.

She landed outside the hangar and searched inside for them. A plane was there just like the last time she was here but only that. No one else was and the place was very quiet.

Carol was starting to get worried while heading for the house. As she got closer and closer she heard voices coming from inside and began hoping. She was about to climb the steps when the front door opened and Monica came out.

"Aunt Carol..."

She could see the disbelief in Monica's eyes along with had seemed to be a little anger.

"Hey lieutenant Trouble."

Having heard voices Maria came out with the same disbelief in her eyes but instead of anger she saw hopelessness.

Carol immediately figured something was very wrong.

Monica was the one to talk first.

"This is your fault."


	2. Chapter 2

Carol was shocked. She knew she hadn't seen them in a long time but she couldn't understand what Monica meant.

"What do you mean, what did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do. I used to look up to you when I was a kid, I wanted to be like you. You promised you'd help us, you promised you'd keep us safe! But you lied and now they are gone."

She didn't have time to ask what she meant before Monica stormed to her car and drove away.

She turned her gaze to Maria seeking answers.

"Come inside."

She followed without talking while looking to the ground. 

At least five minutes had passed and Maria still hadn't explained anything to her, just poured some tea and sat down opposite to Carol.

"Maria what the hell happened, what did Monica mean, I didn't make those people disappeared, it wasn't me."

"We know it wasn't you, and she is not really angry at you, I'm not either."

"She lost someone, didn't she?"

Maria just nodded and let a single tear fall from her eye. She started explaining with a broken voice.

"Her wife and daughter disappeared while they were on their way here. She looked for them for hours before coming here and seeing that this has been going on all around the world"

When Maria looked up from her tea and she looked at Carol she saw everything she saw at her daughter's eyes. Self-blame, anger, guilt, aggravation.

When Carol was able to talk again she grabbed Maria hand and told her.

"It's not just Earth, this happened to the whole universe."

"I know Monica won't believe me, she won't even hear me but I'm telling you. I know who did it and when I find him I'm going to make him pay."

"That won't bring Emma and Felicia back."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I think there is a way to get them back, get everyone back."

Maria looked at Carol hopefully.

"What do you mean, how will you be able to do that?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but please trust and believe that I will try my best to fix things."

"...."

"Maria please look at me, say something."

Maria was barely holding it together and she started crying.

"I do trust you Carol but I think this is one thing you won't be able to fix."

_________________________________________________

Five years later.

After the final battle ended, Thanos was killed and the reversal snap had happened Carol could finally breath. After attending the funeral, and seeing Fury again there was only one place she could go.

She saw from the sky Maria and Monica setting the table outside while a blond woman and little girl where playing with what it looked like toy planes and cars. Even after she saw everyone else come back she still worried that something could have gone wrong, but no, everyone was alright and she could scream with happiness. She was about to leave as to not to disturb them when Maria looked up with a radiant smile and yelled.

"You better get your ass down here and come join us."

She landed in front of her while laughing and Maria took in a hug long-time needed.

"Love the hair by the way, it really suits you."

She smirked and turned to Monica who had gone and stood beside her wife and daughter. She was afraid to say anything incase Monica still blamed her but before she could say anything, Monica had her in bone-crushing hug while thanking her over and over again.

"You have nothing to thank me, I was just fulfilling a promise. I swear to you, if I can't stop something like this from happening again, I will sure as hell fix it."

Monica had started crying without letting go.

"Thanks aunt Carol."

"Anytime lieutenant Trouble."

Laughing and letting go of her, she grabbed her hand and introduced her to her new family.

"This is my wife Emma and our daughter Felicia."

They all sat down and ate, happily talking and laughing and sharing stories about each other and about what happened while the sun set in a thankful universe.


End file.
